There is a light that never goes out
by BioniqueRouge
Summary: Serie de oneshots, drabbles y viñetas HashiMada con prompts.
1. Andrómeda en tus ojos

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí es mía.

 **Aviso: E** _stoy escribiendo esto como parte del HashiMada-BigBang en tumblr. Usé el prompt Hashirama's birthday._

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Era tarde.

Había comprado varias botellas de alcohol la tarde anterior, y Hashirama las había vaciado casi todas; para ser sincero, él también había contribuido bastante bebiendo las copas que Hashirama le entregaba entre risas y mareos. Las mejillas rojas y el cabello revuelto eran signos de que los dos estaban ebrios, además de la postura ridícula que mantenían a la orilla del río, tirados sobre la hierba miraban las estrellas mientras que el frío del otoño les acariciaba la piel.

—Casi amanece.

La luz del sol comenzaba a desdibujar los faros muertos en el cielo, y Madara giró la cabeza, mirando a Hashirama quien no apartaba la vista de los astros.

—Es mi cumpleaños.

—Lo sé.

—Deberías decir «Felicidades», o algo así.

—¿Debería? —preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Y deberías darme un buen regalo. Eso hacen los amigos.

Madara se incorporó con lentitud, esperando que de esa manera el alcohol en su sistema no lo atolondrara. El pasto cosquilleaba bajo sus yemas; había perdido los guantes en algún momento de la borrachera. Sabía que pronto terminaría el efecto, aunque no sabría decir qué era lo que le decepcionaba más de ello; que la cabeza le dolería como si se hubiese tirado de un barranco, o que Hashirama volvería a serle ajeno, volviendo al mundo real donde dejaba de ser suyo para pertenecer a todos los demás.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Qué?

—No me has felicitado —dijo Hashirama con una risa corta, jalando a Madara de vuelta al pasto.

Sus dedos se rozaron, y Madara lo observó con seriedad. Hashirama le devolvió la mirada, sin inmutarse ni un poco.

—Te traje alcohol. Bastante. Eso debería contar como un regalo.

—Eso fue ayer en la tarde. Hoy es mi cumpleaños.

—Eres un aprovechado.

Hashirama rió y alzó la mano hacia Madara, apartando un mechón de cabello que cubría sus ojos negros. El gesto íntimo removió las entrañas de Madara, y le hizo sentir ganas de vomitar, como si no fuese suficiente con su mera presencia para hacerlo sentir como un puberto enamorado. La sonrisa que Hashirama había sostenido se desvaneció poco a poco, a medida que la luz de la mañana iba perdiendo su intensidad rojiza. Madara podía afirmar sin mentir que jamás había visto a un ser humano más hermoso que el que reposaba a su lado, a pesar de que apestara a alcohol y tuviera hojas secas en el cabello enredado.

—Puedo darte otra botella de sake, pero tienes qué prometer que la reservarás.

La sonrisa traviesa de Hashirama volvió, y esta vez fue él quien se incorporó, poniéndose de pie y estirando sus músculos.

—Pensaba en otra cosa.

—Eres un idiota exigente —declaró Madara fastidiado.

—¡No me has escuchado! No sabes si es difícil lo que pediré.

—Probablemente es una estupidez —dijo levantándose también, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un mohín.

Hashirama adquirió su pose depresiva que Madara ya conocía de memoria, y se puso a dibujar con el dedo sobre la hierba. Madara lo observó queriéndose reír de su estupidez, casi sin poder creerse que ese imbécil no hubiese cambiado casi nada.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es?

—No te diré —dijo Hashirama en un tono herido.

Madara puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró, poniéndose un poco nervioso. Aunque no le agradaba admitirlo, no le gustaba hacer sentir mal a Hashirama, por más que fuera gracioso verlo hacer sus dramas diarios y sus gestos de cachorro herido.

—Dilo ya, Hashirama.

—No es nada, en serio.

—¿Ah, sí? Entonces supongo que puedo irme —dijo alzando una ceja.

—Claro, vete, no importa —gimoteó Hashirama mirándolo como un gato bajo la lluvia.

—¡Estás a punto de llorar! ¡Dime qué quieres o te dejaré solo de verdad!

—Un abrazo.

—No bromees.

—Sólo un abrazo, Madara.

Madara tragó saliva, mirándolo con duda. La forma tan seria en que lo decía le daba desconfianza, podía ser que estuviera bromeando, después de todo así era Hashirama, pero al mismo tiempo, podía ser que lo estuviera pidiendo con sinceridad, después de todo, así era Hashirama. De cualquier forma, no sería un castigo caer en una de sus bromas tontas.

Se acuclilló frente a él, y con un suspiro lo rodeó con los brazos. El corazón le latía fuerte bajo la piel y los músculos, disfrutando en silencio el aroma a sake y a bosque que emanaba de la piel morena de Hashirama.

—Felicidades.

—Gracias, Madara —dijo enterrando la nariz en su cuello, provocándole cosquillas que lo hicieron perder el equilibrio.

La risa tonta de Hashirama manchó de rojo las mejillas de Madara, quien comenzó a revolverse para quitárselo de encima.

—¡Hashirama! ¡Estás pesado!

El moreno no lo liberó, aunque dejó de reír.

—Gracias, Madara —repitió una vez más.

.

..

...

Yep, es corto pero he estado enfermita y eso ha mermado mis ganas de escribir. Estoy subiendo este fic a AO3, y a Tumblr, para que no se les haga extraño si lo ven por ahí repetido. Ew, es muy cursi, pero mis bebés ya han sufrido bastante como para que los haga sufrir más. xD *Inserte aquí todos los demás fics angst y hurt/confort que tengo publicados*... Hm.

En fin, si les ha gustado, recibiré con agrado un review.


	2. By this river

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí es mía.

 **Aviso: E** _stoy escribiendo esto como parte del HashiMada-BigBang en tumblr. Usé el prompt Armor, de la tercera semana._

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC, insinuación de relaciones sexuales.

* * *

 _ **H** ere we are_  
 _Stuck by this river_  
 _You and I_  
 _Underneath a sky that's ever falling down, down, down_  
 _Ever falling down._

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

Las farolas se encendieron en el festival, dando inicio a la noche, quien embrujada besaba con su oscuridad cada rincón de la posada. El cuarto seguía en una oscuridad casi absoluta, exceptuando la punta caliente de la vara de incienso, quien se consumía poco a poco entre humo y hollín. Sabían que el frío no tardaría, pero no se habían atrevido a prender la chimenea. Los ojos de Hashirama podían adivinar a través de la negrura el contorno de la mandíbula de Madara, la línea recta de su nariz y la curva de su labio inferior. Las tazas de té se convirtieron en vasos de sake, y el silencio era tan profundo que Madara casi podía escuchar las gotas resbalando sobre la porcelana fría.

Hashirama rompió la oscuridad, encendiendo la lámpara de aceite que los acompañó en la mesa como una invitada invisible. La llama se convirtió en centro de atención por un segundo, hasta que Madara movió los orbes negros hacia Hashirama, quien no vestía nada más que una fina yukata. No era un hombre cuidadoso, y se había quitado la armadura al entrar a la habitación. Madara no permitió que se quedara a sus espaldas, y lo hizo entrar primero. Se dijo que no iba a bajar la guardia; pero lo primero que hizo al verlo tirar su escudo fue seguirlo, desatando la pechera al inicio, dándole la espalda por varios segundos hasta terminar.

No quería ser el que iniciara la conversación, después de todo, era el trabajo de Hashirama hablar, e intentar convencerlo de volver a la aldea. Pero sus labios permanecieron sellados; ni siquiera había tocado su vaso de sake. El frío nocturno comenzó a penetrar la habitación; a finales del otoño siempre hacía más frío que al principio. La habitación tenía un futón y dos colchas gruesas de algodón, y probablemente ni siquiera así serían capaces de pasar la madrugada sin temblar.

—Es tarde, Hashirama.

El llamado entrecerró los ojos, dejando que sus pestañas se besaran. Madara observó su mano derecha, firmemente cerrada apretando el vaso, y la izquierda reposando sobre su pierna. Las venas marcadas debajo de su piel morena continuaban hasta perderse debajo de la manga de su yukata, por lo que Madara dirigió su mirada hacia los juegos de sombras que ofrecía la lámpara sobre la madera lisa debajo de ellos.

—¿No te sientes cansado de seguir tratando?

«Porque yo sí», se dijo, sin atreverse a mirar a Hashirama de nuevo. A veces, muchas veces, era más de lo que podía soportar. Sabía que los demás no comprendían, ni siquiera él, aunque se las diera de buen cordero y santo redentor. Hashirama no entendía, creía en sus propias mentiras.

—Si estoy aquí, no es porque quiera una reconciliación. Te lo dije ya, somos enemigos.

El ruido del movimiento de Hashirama al tomar su vaso de sake y llevárselo a los labios, hizo que Madara perdiera la concentración. No quería volver a hablar, por lo que imitó el movimiento.

—Entonces está hecho —afirmó Hashirama, después de beber.

—Está hecho.

Senju se levantó y esquivó la mesa con elegancia, y lentitud. Madara pudo hacer mil movimientos antes de que Hashirama se posicionara detrás suyo, pero no lo hizo. Sentía sus ojos castaños sobre su espalda desnuda de armadura, y escuchó el suave movimiento de su mano al rozar con su ropa al avanzar hacia él. Las yemas de sus dedos rozaron su largo cabello antes de arrodillarse tras de sí. Madara sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo mientras Hashirama lo vencía otra vez.

El dedo índice de Hashirama hizo a un lado su espesa cabellera negra de Madara, dejando al descubierto su cuello pálido y el irreverente lunar que poseía cerca de la oreja. Madara cerró los ojos, deleitándose con el olor a hierbas que le incendiaba las entrañas. Sintió el calor del cuerpo de Hashirama quemar su espalda, y su aliento suave sobre el cuello como una caricia que se podía vaticinar, pero no evitar. Tragó saliva al sentir los labios de Senju sobre su piel, al mismo tiempo que Madara con sus dedos temblorosos hacía a un lado su yukata para dejar descubierto su hombro.

Las manos de Hashirama lo ayudaron, mientras recorría la curva del cuello de Madara con los labios hasta llegar a su oreja y morder con suavidad el lóbulo. Madara se giró y lo miró a los ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo, para después comenzar a desnudarlo, acariciando con ansia muda las cicatrices que él mismo había causado.

El primer beso les supo a sake y a una victoria que sabía a sangre y a pena, y los siguientes a pequeños fuegos artificiales que quemaban sus pechos llenos de pólvora. Ni siquiera pensaron en utilizar el futón.

—Ah. Madara. Creo que somos… somos…

—¿Dioses? ¿Estrellas? ¿Polvo fino?

—Somos idiotas.

La risa seca de Madara rebotó en las paredes, silenciado por los besos hambrientos de Hashirama. Las armaduras tiradas en el piso de madera se enfriaron, pero ellos no perdieron el calor.

...

..

.

Por poco y también se me pasa esta semana, pero me puse a escribir en el trabajo, lol, hahaha, y salió esto. Espero que les haya gustado.


	3. Al ritmo del shamisen

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí es mía.

 **Aviso: E** _stoy escribiendo esto como parte del HashiMada-BigBang en tumblr. Usé el prompt Hair._

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

Quince centímetros por cada derrota.

Era lo que su padre decía que se tenía que cortar de cabello cuando tenían qué retirarse del campo de batalla. Hashirama se quitaba la armadura, se bañaba y finalmente, desnudo en medio de su habitación, cortaba quince centímetros de cabello con su katana previamente afilada.

Era una de esas costumbres imposibles de ignorar, inclusive después de la muerte de Butsuma. Su cabello largo y sedoso no era un simple capricho, Hashirama se lo ganaba día a día, batalla tras batalla. Perder un solo enfrentamiento significaba tirar a la basura un año entero de crecimiento. Era por eso que su cabello era símbolo de fortaleza, de poder, de fiereza, brutalidad y dominancia.

Hashirama no recordaba su vida sin su espalda abrigada por el denso manto castaño de cabello, y hacía tanto que no se lo cortaba que hacer el ritual era casi como hacerlo por primera vez. Su armadura deshecha reposaba ensangrentada sobre una silla, y su katana afilada por su hermano aguardaba en el suelo al lado de su zabuton, cubierto por una fina manta de seda en la que caería todo el cabello que Hashirama cortara. Se sentó, escuchando la fina flauta y el shamisen obligatorios del ritual que provenían de la sala contigua, donde su hermano lo esperaba.

Seguía herido, por lo que al momento de desenfundar la katana los vendajes de su hombro de tiñeron de rojo; pero Hashirama ni siquiera parpadeó. Tomó un mechón y lo cortó de tajo como si fuera mantequilla, sintiendo al instante una pequeña corriente de aire sobre su cuello ahora desnudo. Prosiguió en silencio, esperando que los cortes fueran lo más uniformes posibles, esperando que la anciana que se encargaría de emparejarlo no tuviese muchos problemas al hacerlo.

Al terminar, se levantó y se puso una yukata, y dio un suspiro largo antes de abrir la puerta. La música se interrumpió de golpe, y Tobirama lo observó con algo parecido a la vergüenza y la furia.

—Hermano, no tenías que hacerlo. Cortaste casi todo… —dijo en voz baja, mientras las dos jóvenes Senju que tocaban miraban hacia el suelo, casi al borde de las lágrimas, sin poder creerse que ése era su líder.

—Sí tenía qué.

—¡Pero…!

—Tobirama.

Hashirama interrumpió a su hermano, tomando su brazo con firmeza. Tobirama lo había visto destrozado, pero jamás tan roto como lo vio en ese momento.

—Madara está muerto. Pero el único perdedor en esa guerra fui yo.

Y eso lo tenía muy claro.

.

..

...

Perdón, pero de verdad no he tenido mucho tiempo para ponerme a escribir ;-; Lamento estar tan atrasada en el BigBang, pero espero reponer los prompts esta semana. Por favor, si les gustó déjenme un comentario. Ahh, el ritual y todo lo he inventado, peeero no sé si ha salido de mí o si tiene alguna base el cortarse el cabello como símbolo de derrota. Me encanta pensar en los Senju y los Uchiha como clanes extremadamente tradicionales, y creo que el hecho de que Hashirama no cortara sólo quince centímetros, sino casi todo su cabello (que por supuesto es larguísimo) lastimó a todos los Senju.


	4. Camelias blancas

**Disclaimer** : Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Escribí este oneshot para el reto anual HashiMada y NaruSasu del foro _Naruto Sun and Moon Challenge_. El prompt de enero que elegí fue el de _**Regalar flores.**_

...

..

.

Madara se mojó la cara nuevamente, reclinado sobre el lavabo y con el cabello corto revuelto. Los ojos negros en el espejo le devolvieron la mirada cansada, y un suspiro se abrió paso en sus pulmones, mientras la molestia que había sentido al ver a Hashirama persistía con ansiedad en su vientre. Se secó las manos con la playera blanca y regresó a la clase de educación física, donde sus compañeros esperaban para el segundo tiempo del partido de voleibol. Hashirama también estaba ahí, hablando con sus amigos y riendo. Madara intentó mantener su cara de molestia a pesar de sentir el corazón acelerado ante la visión de Hashirama sudando en shorts.

—Pensamos que ya no saldrías —dijo Hashirama mientras se estiraba para continuar el partido—. ¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó con una sonrisa acercándose a Madara.

Alejó el rostro de Hashirama con la palma de la mano, ignorando el gimoteo de dolor que dio su mejor amigo, seguido de una risa que hizo que Madara rodara los ojos.

—Cállate, Senju.

El partido terminó siendo un fracaso, Madara estaba distraído y se notaba, mientras que los demás muchachos celebraron la victoria del equipo que lideraba Hashirama, su líder se acercó nuevamente a Madara, con las cejas muy juntas y los labios en una mueca.

—¿Qué pasó? Pensé que ibas a dar más pelea.

—Nada —respondió Madara con voz monótona, tomando sus cosas para ir a darse una ducha.

—¿Nos vamos a casa juntos?

—Pensé que seguías yendo a tutorías… —respondió mirándolo de reojo.

—Sí, pero hoy puedo faltar. Le pedí permiso a la profesora. Aunque mi papá no lo sabe —dijo en voz más baja.

Madara no dijo nada más y se metió a los vestidores seguido de Hashirama, quien seguía parloteando sobre otros temas. Madara aprovechó que otros compañeros se acercaron a Hashirama para seguir comentando el partido para ir a una de las regaderas más lejanas y poderse duchar sin que Hashirama lo estuviera molestando. Terminó inclusive antes que Hashirama entrara a las regaderas, quien le gritó que lo esperara mientras comenzaba a desvestirse. Por supuesto que Madara no lo hizo. En cuanto terminó de vestirse, fue casi corriendo a la puerta de salida.

Si hubiese sido otra su situación, lo habría esperado, pero se sentía demasiado sobrecogido como para siquiera verle la cara más de lo necesario. Lo había visto en la mañana en el pasillo, dándole flores a Uzumaki. Tan sólo recordar la escena hacía que su estómago se transformara en un nudo y que quisiera echarse a llorar, cosa que lo hacía sentir patético y tonto.

—¡Madara! —Escuchó a lo lejos, y comenzó a ir más rápido— ¡¿Por qué huyes?!

Comenzó a correr, abrazando su mochila con fuerza. Hashirama jamás se daba cuenta de lo mucho que influía en él. De la manera que hacía latir su corazón cuando se acercaba demasiado a su rostro, o cuando hacía algo muy tonto y Madara se reía y no solamente por las payasadas que hacía Hashirama, sino porque cuando estaba con él, todo era mejor. Hashirama no alcanzaba a entender de qué manera tan atroz se robaba su sueño, de qué forma tan vil lo hacía enfebrecer de primavera en pleno invierno.

—¡Madara!

Hashirama aceleró decidido, y con los pulmones quemándose dentro de sus costillas, detuvo a Madara jalándolo de un brazo. Antes de comenzar a recriminarle por haberlo dejado atrás, Hashirama se quedó sin palabras al ver a Madara llorando con los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Había perdido de pronto toda la fuerza en las piernas y se había dejado caer al suelo. Hashirama se arrodilló a su lado, asustado de pronto porque Madara no solía llorar, y el que estuviera llorando no era sino una prueba de que algo muy malo estaba pasando con él. Intentó abrazarlo antes de que Madara lo empujara lejos y se cubriera la cara con los brazos, indignado o furioso de que Hashirama lo viera en ese estado tan deplorable. Hashirama volvió a intentar abrazarlo, obteniendo menos resistencia, pero todavía aguantando los codazos que Madara le propinaba sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Madara, ¿qué pasa?

—Déjame, Hashirama.

—No te voy a dejar aquí solo.

—¡Realmente no te importa qué me pase, así que mejor vete!

Hashirama se quedó en silencio antes de atraer la cabeza de Madara hacia su pecho, acariciando su cabello mientras Madara intentaba contener las vergonzosas lágrimas que caían a borbotones sobre sus mejillas pálidas.

—Está bien si lloras.

—Cállate.

—Te quiero.

—…

—Y te traje flores.

—¿Qué?

Madara alzó la cara para ver a Hashirama, y un triste ramo de flores deshojadas, probablemente porque Hashirama hacía corrido con él durante un buen tramo.

—Lo guardé todo el día, ¡juro que lo cuando las compré estaban bien, pero te echaste a correr y…!

—¿Las compraste para mí? —preguntó escéptico, con la cara roja.

—Pues sí —dijo Hashirama en voz baja, de pronto también enrojeciendo—. Ya sé que me dijiste que no te gustaban las flores, p-pero…

Madara le quitó las flores, observándolas de pronto con entusiasmo, aunque no quería que se notara. Hashirama comenzó a moverse inquieto en su lugar, recordándole a Madara que aún estaban en el suelo.

—¡Te compraré otras! —dijo Hashirama avergonzado, quitándole el ramo al ver que Madara no decía nada.

—Dámelas, tonto. Son mías.

Hashirama se sintió emocionado al oírlo decir eso, abrazando de nueva cuenta a Madara, quien palmeó un par de veces la espalda de Hashirama antes de empujarlo para que se quitara de encima suyo y pudiera levantarse.

—Entonces, ¿por qué llorabas?

—Por nada —respondió avergonzado, emprendiendo la marcha nuevamente.

Hashirama lo siguió y se atrevió a abrazarlo por la espalda, riendo cuando Madara sufrió un escalofrío e intentó apartarlo sin ninguna intención de que realmente se fuera, hasta que Hashirama se alejó por cuenta propia al notar que la casa de Madara ya estaba cerca.

—Sé que no me dirás por qué llorabas, pero me alegra haberte hecho sonreír.

Madara regresó la vista a Hashirama y volvió a sonreír.

.

..

...

Es corto y cliché, pero mi cerebro no dio para más. Como no pude completar los prompts del HashiMada BigBang, ocuparé este espacio para seguir subiendo prompts de donde los vea. Los oneshots/drables/etc que sean NaruSasu, los estaré subiendo en Sizigia, por si a alguien le interesa. Gracias por leer.


End file.
